The following generally relates to a nailer device and, more particularly, relates to an electric nailer device.
Nailer devices are commonly used portable tools. In accordance with the type of power source utilized, nailer devices can be generally divided into two types, e.g., pneumatic nailer devices and electric nailer devices. A pneumatic nailer device is operated with an air compressor attached as a power supply, which is commonly inconvenient for a user to move to different places during operation, so that the using of the pneumatic nailer device is limited in many occasions. An electric nailer device generally comprises a transmission mechanism for transmitting rotating motions of a motor into linear movements of an impact rod arranged in a nozzle. When a switch on the nailer device is turned on, electric power energy is thus converted into mechanical energy of reciprocating motions.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,430 and PCT Publication No. WO2006/008546 disclose a kind of electric nailer device powered by a battery pack. The disclosed nailer device comprises a crank-slider transmission mechanism for transferring rotating motions of a motor into linear motions. However, one disadvantage of this kind of nailer device is that the crank-slider transmission mechanism substantially performs push actions and the nailing efficiency of such push actions is much lower than that of strike actions when the nailer device is provided with the same motor power. Another disadvantage is that the push power of the pushing rod driven by the crank-slider transmission mechanism is a constant, so when the nail meets a hard object, the resistance force caused thereby may cause the rotor of the motor to stop subjecting the motor to possible damage. A further disadvantage is that the motor is arranged in front of or behind the handle so that the connection between the motor and the transmission mechanism takes a lot of space which makes the nailer device relatively larger and inconvenient for a user to carry.
Yet further, Chinese Patent Application No. 200410088827.9 discloses a nailer device comprising a transmission mechanism which transfers rotational power of a motor to provide a compression three to a spring whereupon the spring is released through a release means to produce an impact force. This nailer device can carry out a single-strike action under the spring force, but not a continuous strike action, so the work efficiency is still relatively low, which results in the nailer device not gaining acceptance as a commonly used tool. Otherwise, the motor is arranged below the head of the housing, which is apart from the handle, so the structure of the nailer device is not compact.